


Someone You Know

by VoodooCircuitboard



Series: Cups Verse [4]
Category: Hijack - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), frostcup - Fandom
Genre: HiJack March Madness 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoodooCircuitboard/pseuds/VoodooCircuitboard
Summary: Continuation of 2.5 Kids, The Catch & Take it SlowHiccup, while hanging out with Jack and Astrid, learns his boyfriend and best friend have both been keeping secrets. Maybe that’s not a bad thing, though.





	Someone You Know

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Hijack March Madness Day 25 (Understand)  
>  **Warnings:** language, terrible humor, terrible use of movie quotes (my usual)  
>  **Summary:** Continuation of 2.5 Kids (Day 22), The Catch (Day 23); Take it Slow (Day 24); Hiccup, while hanging out with Jack and Astrid, learns his boyfriend and best friend have both been keeping secrets. Maybe that’s not a bad thing, though.

“Okay, turn left up here.”

Jack did as instructed.

“Look for the light blue house. It’s like ten down.”

After a moment, Jack asked, “That one?” He indicated his guess with a nod.

“That’s the one,” Hiccup affirmed, whipping out his cell phone to text Astrid. _Here!_

She was striding across the long driveway in seconds, waving. Hiccup beamed at her. After sliding into the car, buckling up, and exchanging greetings, Astrid asked, “So, anything cool happen so far this break?” She sounded like she knew the answer would be _no_. Hiccup was ready to surprise her.

“You’re gonna love this. So, I’m coming out to my dad, right? But then get this, he’s like, ‘son, this is Gobber—’”

“Gee, dad, that’s swell, but I’m trying to tell you something important.” She bounced her shoulders and Jack laughed.

Hiccup looked back and forth between the both of them. “Haha, first of all, I-I don’t sound like that; what is this character? And-and second, what is that thing you’re doing with my shoulders?” Astrid did it again.

“Man, cupcake, she’s got you down perfectly.” Jack wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

“Jack!” Hiccup shoved his arm. “I don’t sound like that. She made me all nasally and prepubescent.”

Jack bit his lip to hold back laughter and looked at Astrid in the rear-view mirror. “Buttercup . . .” he started.

“Oh my God, Jack, pull this car over and get out. I’m breaking up with you right now.” Jack finally did laugh.

“If it makes you feel better, Hiccup,” Astrid consoled, “I’ll do my Jack impression now.”

“Jack impression?!”

Jack grinned as he turned onto the only big road in Hiccup’s town. They were headed to the one shopping center. After that, the plan was to hit up the one movie theater. Hiccup said he felt trapped in this town, but Jack found it rather cute. “Me, huh? Let’s hear it then, Hofferson.”

“Okay, okay, here I go,” Astrid shook out her arms and cracked her neck as if preparing for something very important. “Hi, I’m Jack Frost, and I love calling my boyfriend anything cup-related.” For maximum effect, she dropped her voice as low as she possibly could to mimic his.

“You make me sound about twenty years older.” Jack maneuvered them into a parking space. Hiccup was shaking beside him. “Oh come on, coffee cup, you don’t really think that was accurate, right?”

“Jack, you really do sound a lot older. Your voice is super deep, you know? There’s a discrepancy between your face and your voice, like, I was totally surprised the first time I heard you speak.”

Jack killed the engine and grinned at him. “Feeling’s mutual.”

“Let’s face it,” Astrid said, getting out of the car and waiting for them to flank her sides. They walked towards the one entrance to the one shopping center. “If this were a movie, I’d be the only one with a normal voice.”

\--

The three of them sat at a table in the small dining area. This shopping center had only three restaurants in it, and none of them were national chains. There was a chain a couple blocks away, but it was rather inconvenient for their plans. In short, everyone essentially had to order the same thing.

Astrid absently dragged her fry in gravy, her other hand under her chin. “All teasing aside, that is crazy weird. Also super funny, but yeah, really weird. Although,” she smiled at Hiccup, “I’m really happy it went well for you. Here you were thinking you’d be disowned!”

Hiccup sighed, but returned her smile. “Yeah. I don’t even know what to think about everything, but I’m happy.”

“Good! You should be!” Astrid rolled her eyes. “Only you would overthink acceptance.”

“Can you blame me?”

“When you were little, no one listened to you and yeah, if you were still little, maybe. But ever since you decided to stand up for yourself, things have gone your way. So yes, right now, I can blame you. Now, everyone listens to you and loves you and supports you. Be happier about it.”

“Fuck,” said Jack, “this girl really understands you.”

Astrid stuck her hand out and smiled like someone in a commercial, _look at this laundry soap, you need it to live_. “Astrid at your service!”

Hiccup laughed sincerely. “I _am_ happy!”

\--

As they were cleaning up, Jack’s phone rang. “Hey, it’s my dad. I’m gonna take this. Do you mind if I catch up with you guys in a little bit?”

“It’s fine. Do you know where to find us?”

Jack rubbed Hiccup’s hair and kissed him on the forehead. “Can I find the one movie theater? Yeah, I think I’ll be all right.”

Hiccup smiled and shoved him off. “Okay. See you in a sec.”

Jack waved and answered his phone, walking to a bench beside a kiosk that sold bootleg posters and blankets with cartoon characters on them.

Hiccup and Astrid walked in sync. Once they were closer to the theater, she said. “Thank God he’s gone. Now we can really talk!”

“What?! You don’t like Jack?” Hiccup spluttered.

She waved at him, as if waving off his concern, and said, “No, no. You know I like Jack, come on. I just meant that now we can talk about him!” She bounced on her next step, “And I can tell you about my new beau, too!”

“Forget Jack! Tell me about that! Who? When? Why haven’t you told me already?!”

“Look at that,” Astrid murmured as they stepped foot on the blue carpet with lime green stars and orange swirls as a design. Ah, the movie theater. “There’s a line! Can you believe it?

“Everyone in town rocked up,” Hiccup looked at his phone to check the time. “Don’t change the subject.”

“Okay, so he’s this guy from my Environmental Science class. It’s not serious or anything—we’ve been on two dates and have another planned after break, but . . .”

Hiccup gave her a concerned face. “But what?”

She laughed and leaned in closer, “Nothing bad, haha. We just haven’t done _anything_ yet, so. I know it hasn’t been that long or anything, but yeah. Just a small thing right now.”

“I see,” Hiccup nodded. “What’s his name?”

“Oh, um,” she looked around, clearly reading movie posters. “Chris.”

“Chris, huh? Astrid, is there a reason you don’t want to tell me his real name?”

“I’ll tell you soon, okay? It’s just . . . you know him too, so.”

“You gotta tell me now, oh my God!”

“Nope! So, did Jack, uh, did Jack . . .”

“Did Jack what?”

“You know. Velvet box, one knee?”

“What?! No! No, no, he said that he had something planned out and to chill, but I mean, no, it’s not like it’ll happen this break or anything!” Hiccup chuckled nervously. “So, who is this guy I know?”

“There’s Jack,” Astrid smiled. “I’ll tell you later, I promise!”

“Why not now?”

“You’ll understand when I tell you.”

Jack sidled up to Hiccup’s side, leaning on him obnoxiously. “Did you miss me?”

“I love you, but your timing is horrible.”

“What? Why? Were you talking about me?”

“Astrid was asking if you proposed.”

Jack’s eyes widened and he stared at Astrid. “Did you tell him?!”

“No! Shh, shut up Jack,” she hissed at him, turning her eyes to Hiccup, then back to Jack.

“Jack?” Hiccup looked up at Jack. Looked up? For a second he looked down, saw Jack on his tiptoes, then looked back up.

“Relax, sippy cup, it’s a surprise, okay?”

“Don’t ever call me that again,” Hiccup glared at both of them. “You guys suck so freaking hard.”

Astrid and Jack glanced at each other. They didn’t seem upset at all. Hiccup picked up their good vibes and rushed ahead of them to the next available window, paying for all three tickets. 


End file.
